Frontier-class warship
The Frontier-class warship, also known as the Dagger Starship or the Frontier attack cruiser are daggered-shaped warships used primarily by the Galactic Frontier during the Great Civil War. It's the most widespread of the warships in the Grand Navy, and was specifically designed for the great war. After the war ended, the United Nations Space Command and the Frontier formed the Galactic Republic, the supreme galactic government for galactic overseer via alliances, has such to keep the peace and stablize the galaxy. The Frontier-class warship became one of the primarily Captial Ships in the Republic Navy. Characteristics Hangar space During the early period of the Great Civil War, the Frontier-class warship featured a wide array of hangar space. The forward section of the Star Destroyer featured a passage down the middle, with bays for starships on either side. It was mainly accessed by large doors on top of the ship. At the fore of this passage, at the bow the ship, was a collection of hyperspace transport rings. Towards the aft of the passage, doors in the floor could open, leading to a space where Frontier frigates could dock. If no cruiser was docked, however, the space could be used by personnel to jump out of the Frontier directly onto the battlefield, or to deploy walkers without the need for dropships. Overseeing the passage was a raised command station positioned at the aft. Even further aft, the Frontier-class had two independent docking bays on their port and starboard sides, again protected by blast doors. Towards the end of the war, a different type of Frontier was used. These featured a set of smaller doors on the dorsal side of the ship, and lacked access from the ventral side altogether, with the blast doors that previously lead to the main hangar space replaced with additional lighting, a crane and sometimes additional weaponry, such as a built-in beam weapon. Additionally, the side doors no longer led to independent hangars, but another passage that linked the two sides of the ship. The central hangar row then joined the smaller passage in the middle, replacing where the command station used to be. At the front of the main passage was a small hole starfighters could launch from without having to go through any of the main doors. Bridges Frontier-class featured two bridges, with the starboard one serving as the primary command center of the ship. These bridges were raised from the main body of the destroyer and provided a wide, panoramic view of the battle. However, the bridges' exposed nature made them vulnerable to attack. The bridges featured large windows at the front, with two sunken pits behind, with a raised command walkway in between. Further behind, a holotable sat between two sets of blast doors. This could be used to communicate with other personnel and analyze ship or troop movements. Engines Frontiers featured eight engines, with four distinct sizes. They were powerful enough to ram the ship into a ''Lucrehulk''-class Battleship. Landing capabilities Frontiers usually required specialized landing strips to perform atmospheric landings, such as those on Chronon, with ''Acclamator''-class transgalactic military assault ships performing surface landings on the battlefield due to their legs. However, surface landings could occur, as exemplified during the battle of Theodore. Complement The Frontier could also carry starfighters, gunships, shuttles, and walkers, as well as the modular components to deploy a planetary garrison. Category:Starships Category:Warships Category:Capital Ships